The Reborns
by TheReborns1994
Summary: A trio of boys become vampires and try to do the impossible by becoming human once more.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1/ Introduction

There are some rumors flowing around Solid High School saying, there has been some vampire attacks and a lot of people have fallen prey to the attacks and they have been mostly girls. But they don't end up dead, they come back to school, lively and healthy, but they have bite markings or either the neck or other parts of the body. Derrick H. Mass, a young light skinned male, who is thirteen years of age, has claimed to have seen the vampire, who looked more like woman than a man. Derrick or Click for short is also the school's photographer, though there are a lot of people in the school who dislike him because he likes to get into other people's business, mostly he helps out high school couples.

Click doesn't really have any good friends, most of his best buds moved away when the vampire attacks started. Even though Derrick is the photographer, he's mostly into snakes and The Dark Times. "The photographer has seen the vampire and it was last night!" Says Click as he was munching on some French fries and drinking his favorite type of milk: Strawberry. "I think that strawberry milk has screwed up that brain of yours, not that you had one, Derrick Mass." Julie said.

Derrick smirked. "I'm sorry, I don't speak whore." Derrick response smartly. Julie Halen is one of the students that dislike Click, the reason: Derrick helped out Julie's ex-boyfriend find out that she was just using him to get another guy. "Anyway you need to keep your nose out of other people's conversations." Derrick added. "Says the guy who ruined my relationship." She said.

Derrick ignored her. "Hey there Derrick." Morris greeted as he was bringing his tray and sitting next to Derrick. "I heard about you yesterday, after school detention for taking a pic of Mr. Wing and Mrs. Note kissing in the teachers' lounge." Morris said. "Yeah, I did and they didn't let me out until 6:30 p.m. that was the same time I saw that insane vampire." "Show me a picture of the vampire." Morris challenged. "You'll eat those words." Derrick said before pulling out the pic of the vampire and the poor girl out of his pocket. "Ooo is that really him/her?" Morris and Julie inquire. "I don't know I couldn't really get a good shot of the insane vampire so I don't know if it's male or female." Derrick explained.

"Hey" Roy greeted. "You were listening to our conversation weren't you Roy?" Derrick asks a bit annoyed. "As excepted from the famous karate student, Roy Valens." Morris said grinning. Derrick noticed that Roy's right eye had an eye patch. "Hey, Roy what happened to your eye?" Roy took off the eye patch, exposing a long scar that went down to his neck. Derrick's and Morris's eyes widened. "Who or what did that to you?" Morris inquires getting up and putting his tray in the trash. "I think it was a vampire." "What did it look like?" Derrick asks. "Female, pale skin, cat-like eyes and claws, and had a bloodthirsty expression on her face." Roy explained. Derrick nodded seriously. Then Derrick finished his lunch and milk and threw his tray out.

When he began to go back to where he was sitting, a young woman who looked about 37 walked passed him and whispered in his ear in a soft and icy tone: Don't get involved, boys. Before Derrick could open his mouth, the woman had vanished. Derrick's face looked really confused. "Hey, nosy boy lunch is getting ready to end." Julie said. Derrick shook his head and tried to get the thought of that woman's icy voice out of his head. "Hey, are you feeling alright Derrick, you look sick?" Morris asked with concern in his tone. Derrick turned back to reality. "Yeah I'm good." "You sure?" Roy asked. "I just told you two I'm fine." Derrick told them getting slightly annoyed. "There's no need to snap." Morris said. Roy put the eye patch back on. Derrick ran a hand though his short black hair. "Sorry, guys." "Don't worry about it, bud." Morris said grinning.

The lunch bell rung. Derrick, Morris and Roy walked side by side. "Hey Roy and Morris, how come you two didn't leave when the vampire attacks started?" "I can't leave my best bud to be drained of his awesome AB type blood." Morris said. Roy nodded in agreement. Roy, Morris and Derrick bumped fists. Morris Solid and Roy Valens are the only two people in the entire school, who didn't think of him as a freak or nosy in fact, Morris and Roy are the closest buds that Derrick has ever had. Morris is 13, same age as Click, he has short blond hair and blue eyes, Morris is a member of the archery club. He's interested in cherry blossoms, he been into them ever since his parents decide to take a vacation from work and go to Japan. Roy is fourteen, one year older than Morris and Click; he has fire colored hair which is down to his shoulders. He has green and blue hazel eyes.

Roy is interested in lighting, Roy got into this element when he was six years old, and he liked the way it looked and what it sounded like. "Hey guys, did you two happen by any chance notice a woman pass?" Roy and Morris nodded. "I don't think she's a teacher or nurse here?" Morris said. "She said, Don't get involved boys." I don't really know what she meant by that though." Roy spun the bolt on his necklace. "This may be just a theory, but do you think that woman is the cause of the attacks?" he asked.

Nobody answered because they didn't know. Derrick, Morris and Roy walked to their art class. The subject they were working is drawing your best bud fading into something beautiful or creepy. Roy, Derrick and Morris smiled slightly. Derrick drew Morris fading into cherry blossoms. Morris drew Roy fading into thunder.

Roy drew Derrick fading into tiny, but deadly snakes. The next objective was to use a P.C. to draw a drawing of yourself as a vampire and your blood bag (human) you are drinking from. They did the work, but Roy and the others were a bit curious on why the teacher would ask them to do such work. The art teacher walked towards the three. "Very good Morris, Derrick and Roy." He commented. Derrick jumped. "There's no need to be scared of me." "Um Mr. Sorrow, do you believe in vampires?" Morris asks, feeling a bit uneasy with the teaching being so close to them.

Mr. Sorrow licked his lips. "No, I don't believe in them, they are nothing more than mythical creatures." He answered. Roy noticed that whenever Mr. Sorrow spoke, a pair of fangs would show. Roy frowned. "Ha that was funny, and we were thinking that vamps were real." Derrick said.

Morris and Derrick looked at Roy, who had a serious expression on his face. "H-hey Roy, what's with the serious face?" They asked in sync. Roy changed his expression. "After school." he said. "Um okay." After school Roy told them, what he was thinking. "You seriously think that Mr. S is a vampire?" "I think the fans are more than enough to figure it out." Said Roy as he was reading a book that had information on thunder. "What should we do?" "You two go home and let me get rid of him since I'm the only one that can fight in our trio." Roy told them. "I'm not useless; I'm really good at archery." Morris told them. "But your aiming sucks." Derrick added. "Thanks for having my back." Morris said sarcastically. Derrick grinned. Roy, Morris and Derrick bumped fists. "Don't go dying on us." Derrick told him. "That won't happen, because I'm really hard to kill.


	2. Becoming Vampires

Chapter Two/ Becoming Vamps

Derrick and Morris gulped hard, as they were walking back to the now haunted looking school. Even though they were scared out of their wits, they couldn't leave their best bud alone to be devoured by two vampires. Derrick was wearing an all-black outfit so that he couldn't be easily seen. Morris was wearing a dark gray outfit. As for weapons, Derrick had a wooden stake and a spray can filled with garlic juice, Morris had a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. "Do you think Roy is alright?" Morris asks Derrick. "Roy is fine, he can handle himself." Derrick informed. "What are you doing here boys?" A familiar icy tone of a voice asked. The vampire showed herself. Click held up the stake so he could defend himself, Morris put an arrow on the bow and aimed at the vampire. The vampire had pale skin, reddish-blue short hair and a pair of green cat-like eyes. She had a light gray outfit. "Why did you come boys?" The vampire asked.

Neither Derrick nor Morris said anything. "Answer me boys!" The vampire commanded. Morris and Derrick frowned. "Our names aren't "boys" it's Derrick Mass and Morris Solid!" They yelled in sync. The vampire bared her fangs at them. Derrick shivered in fear. "I'm feeling rather thirsty; maybe you two can satisfy me." She said as she licked her lips. Morris let go the string to the bow and an arrow went right into the vamp's arm. The female vampire gritted her teeth and grabbed Morris by his neck. Derrick sprayed garlic in her eyes. Then suddenly another vampire appeared.

Which was really Mr. S. Mr. S. appeared in front of Derrick and kicked both the stake and the spray can out of his hands. Derrick froze in fear. Mr. S. was getting ready to kill Derrick with his sharp claws until Roy appeared and kicked him hard in the face. "Don't get scared now, Click!" Roy ordered. Morris was having trouble with female vamp; she had already given Morris three scratches on his chest which was causing him to lose blood. "Pathetic human boy." The vampire said. Morris suddenly got an argentine from being near death and began to shoot more than just one arrow and began to move faster. All the arrows that Morris shot got the vamp. Morris smiled as the vampire fell to her death. Morris passed out. Derrick and Roy were bloody and weak but so was Mr. S. Mr. S. smirked as he ran towards them. Roy and Derrick did the same.

Derrick picked up the spray can and Roy picked up the stake along the way. Derrick quickly the entire can in Mr. S's eyes, then Roy stabbed him hard in the throat. The two vamps died. Derrick and Roy walked weakly towards Morris, but they didn't get that far because they collapsed from blood loss.

An hour passed before another vampire came and found them. The unknown vampire looked at the corpses of the vampires. "Humph, they did my job for me." The vampire said. Before changing Derrick and the others into nightwalkers. "I'm amazed that these three boys actually defeated Eva and Kenji." A cute sounding voice said. A pink bunny appeared beside the vampire. The vampire looked at the bunny with his moon colored eyes. "Arsimi, weren't you suppose to stay at the crypt?" The pink bunny transformed into a tiny girl wearing a pink and black outfit. "Don't be so cruel, Lusin." Arsimi said. Lusin ignored her and picked up Derrick and Morris. "Pick up the other one." Lusin ordered. Arsimi did what she was told. "Did you turn these boys?" Arsimi asks. Lusin nodded. "They seemed worth keeping alive." Arsimi nodded as she picked up Roy. Lusin and Arsimi teleported back to the crypt

. Lusin laid Morris and Derrick against a wall. Arsimi did the same. Something shocked her. Static was all over Roy's body. "He's into thunder, that's new." Lusin said. Two of Derrick's fingers turned into tiny black snakes. "So he's into snakes, that unusual." Derrick woke up, his eyes widened as he looked at his fingers. "My fingers!" "Calm yourself." Arsimi ordered. Derrick was still freaking out. Lusin bared his fangs at him. Derrick stopped and shivered in fear. "What happened to all that bravery?" Arsimi teased. Lusin gave her a look. "If you haven't already noticed we are vampires but we aren't like the ones you and your friends killed." Lusin informed. "H-how are we still alive?" Derrick asks. "I turned you three, because you seemed worth keeping alive." "By the way, you three do have parents, correct?" Lusin asks. Roy and Morris finally awaken, but they had terrible headaches. "You guys awake now?" Derrick asks. They nodded.

Derrick nods to answer Lusin's question. "I see, well we are going to have to erase their memories of you three, so that they can't find out about you becoming nightwalkers." Lusin explained. Roy bit his lower lip. "You must understand that, if you try to go back to your families you will put their lives in danger." Roy and the others nodded. "What are your names?" Morris asks. "Do forgive us, I'm Lusin Morrin and this annoying thing is my sister, Arsimi." Lusin answered. "Morris Solid." "Derrick or Click for short Mass." "Roy Valens." "Interesting names." Lusin commented.

The three young vamps' stomachs roared with hunger. They blushed in embossment. Lusin went to the back of the crypt and came back with plastic bag filled with the sweet smelling red liquid called blood and few things from Mickey Ds. The first thing they reached for was the blood. "This blood will last you about for three or four weeks, that will give us enough time to build up both your stamina and speed." Arsimi explained. Morris licked his fingers. Roy and Derrick nodded. "Be ready for training tomorrow." "Um wait; can you explain why my fingers are like this?" "You can transform into anything that you are interested."


	3. Training and Second Personalities

Chapter 3/ Painful Training & Second Personalities

The next morning, Derrick, Morris and Roy were getting ready to build up their stamina and speed. The first thing they were going to work on is their strength. Since Lusin was into heavy silver blocks, he would have the young vamps lift them twenty times, just one of those blocks is about 60 pounds. Lusin transformed his hands and his left arm into three steel blocks. "You're not expecting us to lift those blocks, are you?" Derrick asked. "Yes I am." Lusin answered. "How much do they weigh?" "60 pounds." Derrick tried to lift the block; he barely got it off the ground. "Not that strong, are you?" Arsimi teased. "Shut up I can do it!" Derrick snapped.

Derrick tried again, the results were the same. Derrick groaned in defeat. "I'll give it a try." Roy said. When Roy tried, it took almost all of his energy to lift it, from the ground. Lusin laughed slightly and lessen the weight to 30. They could lift them now. "Twenty times, boys." Lusin said. "What?" Morris yelled. "You heard me, don't play deaf, now do them or do you want to stay in your current weak state." The young vamps started to lift the blocks with no hesitation.

When they got to 15, their arms began to hurt, the blocks were putting a lot of pressure and strain on their arms, but they continued until they were done. "I'm glad, I turned these boys into night walkers." Lusin said to himself. "Huh?" Roy asks as they were taking a short break. "It's nothing." Roy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lusin went to reattach his arms and hands, while Arsmi was getting up so that she could help them build up their speed. "My arms feel like lead." Derrick complained. "Get over it." Arsimi said as she was smirking as needles were coming out of her body.

Derrick and the others gulped. "Don't look so freighted, my lovely students, my needles won't hurt you...that much, but anyway we are going to work on your speed, and here's a heads up: If my needles pierces your skin, you are going to fall into terrible hallulations for 20 minutes, the time adds on after each needle pierces your skin and I know one of you are going to ask it so I'm going to answer it now: Yes you can use your powers." Arsimi explained. "So if we get hit by one of those needles, it will be like hell on Earth." Derrick said biting his lip. Roy cracked his knuckles and did a few leg stretches. "We got this guys." Roy encouraged.

Morris and Derrick looked at Roy hard. Roy's eyes were filled with confidence. Click and Morris sighed and got into position, Roy did the same. "Good luck and don't go insane." Then she pointed her arms at them and then her entire arm transformed into needles. The needles flew towards the vamps. Morris quickly poofed into sakura petals. Derrick quickly transformed into snakes. Roy used the speed of lighting to dodge the needles and get closer to Arsimi. The needles still somehow got Click and Morris. Dark and terrifying images though Morris's and Derrick's minds. Roy was getting ready to strike Arsimi until she transformed into her bunny form. Derrick and Morris were no longer haunted by the horrible images. "You three suck major ass!" A voice said in Morris's mind. "Who's there?" Morris asks. "Who do you think it is, you dumbass I'm Argon your second personality." The voice called Argin said. "Looks like you could use some assistance." A voice said in Derrick's mind. "I'm Rosin the smart personality." The voice said. "Let me take over and I will not fail you." A voice said in Roy's head. "I'm Mitsho your loyal and sometimes cold second personality. The three Sps switched with their hosts. "Who are you three now?" Arsimi asks. Argin smirked. "Argin Solid." "Orsin Mass." "Mitsho Valens.'" Arsmi smirked. "Well I guess I can fight you three seriously now." She said.

The trio got into position. Arsimi sent needles after them. "Are you serious?" Argin asks before the trio dodged the needles with ease. Before Arsimi could even make her next move she was surrounded by the trio. "How disappointing." Mitsho said. Arsimi let her SP take over. Now the trio was having a bit of both of fun and trouble with Lena. "So much fun now!" Argin yelled. Lusin stopped the fight because if the fight had gone on any longer, the trio would be no more in other words dead. "Let your FP (First Personality) take over." Lusin commanded. "Tch fine I'll let my punk ass FP take over now." Argin said, annoyed. The SPs let their hosts take over. "I'm myself again!" Derrick yelled with joy. "Enjoy it while you can, my silly friend." Orsin warned. "Whenever we are in some crap don't be a dumbass and get us both killed, just let me take care of it." Argin informed in Morris's mind.

"Don't hesitate to call on me, if you need some type of help." Mitsho said. "I suggest you guys try getting along with your SPs because they are going to be stuck with you for the rest of your vampires lives." Lusin informed them. "There's no way in hell I'm going to get along with Orsin, that jerk saying he's the smart personality, he's trying to say that I'm retard." Derrick admitted. "You are retard, if it took this long to figure it out." Orsin said. "You shut up and stop talking in my head." "Yeah, I think Click has finally lost his mind." Roy muttered. "What do you mean, I'm completely sane!" Derrick told Roy with an insane look on his face. "I can see that." Roy said as he took a few steps away from Derrick. Lusin and Arsimi sighed and said in sync: this is going to be a long lifetime.


End file.
